


Candy Kisses

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, mcdanno, silly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm new to the ship, not the show, and this is my first ever attempt at McDanno anything, so I thought a silly kiss would be a good way to test the water. Danny wants to kiss Steve, but even with a dissolving candy to sweeten the deal, Steve likes the taste of Danny the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Kisses

"It's a  _kiss,_ you crazy person."

Blue eyes rolled as Steve lifted his head from the armrest of the couch, heaving a sigh as he nodded and shrugged in disinterest. He understood that part of his partner's idea. He just didn't get why Danny was being so annoying about it. He righted himself, bare feet hitting the floor and leaned low, hands carding over his hair as he steeled himself for the shit he was going to get for what he was about to say.

"Which is something we do... eighty times a day? What is so important about this, Danno?"

Lighter blue eyes narrowed as the blond huffed from where he was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, clearly unamused. 

"Because I read a thing. Why do I gotta explain myself? Why can't you just say 'Hey, babe, sure, let's kiss because I love you, and I value our connection' like a normal human being or something? Why do you  _always_ gotta be such a pain?"

He'd expected that, actually. They had worked out a bunch of the issues they had, but at the end of the day, Danny and Steve were always going to find ways under each other's skin. Steve heaved another sigh, moving to get on the floor, scooting close to his partner and reaching to grab his knee. As Danny looked at him, Steve let out a quiet sigh, one hand moving to graze Danny's cheek as he conceded. 

"I love you, babe. By now, you've gotta know that. If this is  _that_ important, kiss me. Mmm? C'mon, baby. Kiss me."

Danny shook his head, scoffing softly as he leaned back, cocky little smirk crossing his lips as he cooed to Steve, words dripping with playful malice as he rolled a bright red candy around in his mouth. Steve had been avoiding watching him eat the stupid things, mainly because Danny liked to watch him when he was doing it, letting color peek out and soft sighs escape as he melted them to nothing.

"Oh, so  _now_ you wanna kiss me? You sure? You don't wanna find some other reason why its weird? I can take a hint, y'know, Steve, and I just-- I just don't get why now its okay but five seconds ago you were so aga--"

" _Daniel_." _  
_

Danny stopped at that, eyes widening and body shivering slightly at the way Steve breathed out his name, sighing as he moved closer. His breath hitched as he played with the candy a bit before nodding and leaning in, pressing his lips to Steve's, closing his lips around Steve's lower, trying to suck at it and accidentally passing his jolly rancher to the other man, Steve humming as he closed his mouth, leaning back a bit to tease. 

"Cherry. My favorite."

Danny used that as a cue, kissing Steve harder and letting out a triumphant whine as Steve passed him the candy back. It was no weirder than making out, the only difference being their tongues were turning bright red and once it dissolved, they were left licking the taste from one another's mouths. It went on for a good fifteen minutes, the pair finally breaking away to catch their breath, Steve leaning into Danny to whisper. 

"Still like the taste of you the best, babe."


End file.
